Gaz's sex training
by lunar silver
Summary: Zim has finally given up on taking over the world and now has his sights set on love with an unexpected result that Zim is going to enjoy very much
1. New start

High school. It's a place of lots of discoveries... and it sucks. Irken alien, Zim, walked to his locker dismayed. He was finally done. Finally done with school and the summer year was coming. More importantly, he was done with his goal: conquering the Earth. He had come to the sad conclusion that the Tallest were not coming to get him. Zim finally realized that he was... exiled.

Zim cringed at the very thought of the word. It made his heart hurt. It meant that all of the attempts to conquer the world were wasted. While most of the attempts were stopped by Dib, Zim thought that the human would just _love_ the fact that he had won. The most irritating thing? Even if he did conquer the world, he would still be exiled, purely because he was taller than the tallest. The Tallest was 5 feet while Zim 5'11". It must have been the gravity or something. There was no point in trying anymore. It was just time to move on. Zim growled a bit as he shut the door. "What's up moron?" said a feminine voice. Zim looked to his left and saw a familiar sight.

Gaz, Dib's earthling sister. She was a bit shorter than Zim, about 5'6". Her iconic hair was still the same color, but her figure was different. 19 years now, 2 years younger than Zim, Gaz developed some all-natural gravity-defying 1E cup breasts. Her slim narrow waist contrasted by wide hips and a big bubble butt proportional to her breasts. Her thick slender legs complimented her stocky built. Zim sighed. He wanted to talk to someone about his situation. He couldn't tell Dib; the human wouldn't believe him. Zim looked at her. Her simple purple skull T-shirt complemented her dark black leather boots with her dark blue jean shorts. She wore two metal studs in her ears and her shirt rose just above her smooth slim belly. "I'm done."

"What?"

"I'm done with trying to conquer your stupid planet," Zim griped. Zim knew she didn't care much for him so telling her wouldn't do harm. Plus, he really REALLY didn't want to talk with Dib. Gaz never felt bad for anyone. She really didn't care for the losers in her town, but this was the first time she actually felt... something for the poor Irken.

"Really?"

"Yes, earthling," Zim repeated.

"Why?"

"It's pointless. If I did conquer your world, I couldn't do anything with it. I'm... exiled. My leaders aren't coming for me," Zim sighed. He looked at Gaz again, shaking his head to attention when she started speaking. "What?"

"I said, I'm surprised... for once. You and my idiot brother usually fight. It's going to be sad not being able to beat you guys up for interrupting my videogames," She replied. Zim found it ironic that she was playing her handheld videogame console. Zim rolled his eyes. "So what are you going to do now?" She asked, mildly intrigued.

"I'm going to try and do something worthwhile," Zim sighed.

"Do you even know what _is_ worthwhile?" Gaz asked, looking up from her game. Zim looked at her, all of her. He finally settled on her eyes. Then the alien smile. Not menacingly or awkwardly. He smiled... nicely, kindly even.

"Yes," He finally said, "It's priceless to me than the accomplishment of taking over any planet." With that, Zim left Gaz, leaving her wondering what could be so priceless to Zim that replaced conquering an entire planet. She shook her head again. Why should she care? But she couldn't get the idea out of her head as she left the school for the next day of school. It was the final week of school and the last day was tomorrow.

The next day, Gaz went straight to her locker before going to her 'class party.' One of the most boring things to a person who would just like to play her videogames. As she went to her locker, she noticed a small card in the locker door.

_Dear Gaz human,_

_I, being a simple invader among my people, may have failed in taking over the planet, but you have been able to do something that I could never do. Conquer my heart. It was a virus that I thought I could remove, but the longer I stay here, the more I realize I don't want to remove the parasitic virus you call... love. As your strange human books say about romance: Will you let me be your Romeo, my dear Juliet?_

_Love,_

_Invader Zim_

It takes a LOT to surprise Gaz, but that was just enough to leave her speechless. She could feel the smile creep onto her face and her cheeks rushing with heat. The alien also left his phone number for Gaz to copy. Zim also mentioned he wanted to date her. While Gaz was your typical gothic teen, she still wanted to... date. After reading Zim's letter, she had felt something she never felt before in a while. Happiness and possibly love? Gaz put the number on her phone. She was just about to text him when Dib came down the hallway. Gaz quickly shoved the paper into her locker and closed the door. Dib, seeing the quick action, looked at Gaz with a questioning glance. "What was that paper you were holding?" He asked.

"Nothing, Dweeb, mind your own fucking business," She firmly commanded, mentally screaming about Dib finding the letter. Dib threw his hands up in defense.

"Sorry," He mumbled, wondering why his sister was getting all uptight. Gaz groaned as she heard the bell.

"We should go to class," Gaz muttered, walking away from Dib with a smile on her face. During the final class, Gaz couldn't stop smiling at the thought of Zim's love letter. Dib, on the other hand, watched Zim carefully, trying to figure out what kind of scheme for world domination Zim had. Zim didn't have any plans of conquest, well not in the way Dib was thinking. He was going over the date in his head and scribbling it on paper. After class, Gaz went to the cafeteria. Normally, she would sit by her brother or herself if Dib was being annoying. She saw Zim sitting alone. Zim normally sat alone anyways, but after seeing his letter, Gaz felt a little sad for him... for once. While Dib was talking with his nerdy creepy friends, Gaz slipped over to Zim. "Is anyone sitting here?" Zim looked up, shocked that Gaz was the one that asked. His smile, rarely warm and pleasant, shone through.

"No, no, please sit," Zim quickly said. Gaz smiled, sitting down. "Did you get my letter?"

"Yes, I did," Gaz replied, blushing a bit. Zim smiled a bit, scratching his skin nervously.

"It took me a while to write well, but it doesn't really express how much I love you." Gaz dropped her fork. She blushed almost uncontrollably. Crap. How did this alien manage to get her heart pumping this fast? I love you. "I was wondering," Zim continued, "Maybe we could go on a date as normal couples do," Zim said that slowly wrapping his arm around her. Gaz's normally indifferent heart leaped up in surprise. She gave a flirty smile.

"I would love that," Gaz replied.

"Great, I'll pick you up at 8:00 pm. Sound good?" Zim asked. Gaz smirked a bit, making the alien nervous a bit, visibly sweating some kind of alien sweat.

"It's a date," Gaz smirked, walking away as the bell rang, slightly shaking her hips back and forth. Zim shook his head awake. He couldn't tell if she was trying to tell him something. He would have to figure that out later.

Later on, Gaz walked out of the school, smile plastered on her face as she looked at the sky. Dib walked beside her. Seeing her smile, he asked, "Can't wait for a new game to come out?" He was drinking a coke while they were walking home.

"Yes, and I got asked out on a date."

"PFFFTTT!" Dib spat out his drink.

"Careful idiot! Don't mess up my clothes," Gaz barked.

"Sorry," Dib coughed out, sincerely apologizing, "You said someone asked you out. You mean, someone was _brave_ enough to ask you out?" Gaz rolled her eyes.

"Yes."

"Who?" Dib asked, trying to figure out the human with enough insanity to date his sister.

"I'm not telling you," Gaz waved him off, playing her video games again. Dib was greatly confused. As the day waned on, Dib kept wondering who on Earth would be brave enough and ballsy enough to date his sister. He was thinking all day about it until at 8:00 pm, there came a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Mr. Membrane shouted, rubbing some unknown goo off of his hands. He opened the door and there to Dib's surprise with Zim in a slim fit tuxedo suit with a black box bowtie. Behind him on the street was a long black stretch limo. Zim had his black fake hair slicked back and his fake human eyes on. Dib guessed it was because he wanted to make a good impression. "Ah, Zim. Good to see you again."

"Hello, Mr. Membrane," Zim said very formally and cheerfully, producing a large box from behind his back. "Could you please give this to Gaz? It's the dress I made for her."

"Of course. GAZ! Zim is here for you!" Mr. Membrane said, running up the stairs to his daughter. Dib walked up to Zim. Normally, the two were bitter foes, but this time the earthling had to admit. He knew that no one on earth would be brave enough to date his sister. It only made sense that someone OFF earth would.

"You're dating my sister?" Dib finally asked. Zim placed his hands behind his back.

"Yes, I am."

"What's your plan, Zim? And what's in the box?" Dib asked. The alien in disguise sighed.

"I am serious. There is no plan. No trick. I am as serious as I have been exiled to this planet and didn't know until yesterday. So all my attempts to conquer your planet were just a big waste of time. Now, I want to do something I've wanted to do a long time. Since we were kids. I want to date your sister," Zim explained. Dib blinked. "I don't expect you to believe me."

"Nah, I do."

"What?" Zim said surprised.

"To be honest, the thought of you dating my sister was gross at first, but then I started thinking about it as a kind of punishment for you if you were ever to conquer the world. She would definitely put you in order," Dib smirked, causing Zim to hiss. "But," He started again, "I will say that I am surprised that you've given up conquering the earth."

"It makes no sense. Besides, your toxic planet made realize... what it meant to be free from a dictator," Zim said, looking at the ground. "The Tallest can suck my-"

"Zim?" Said a soft voice. Both the boys looked back and saw Gaz coming down the steps. Gaz wore a dark purple sparkling strapless dress. The shoulder sleeves cut off at the upper arms and the front hugged her huge breasts tightly. The dress flowed all the way to her ankles and she wore matching purple high heels. She moved her large hips from side to side a bit. The dress kept fall between the crack of her 50-inch butt.

"Wow," was all that Zim and Dib could say, making the female blush.

"It looks better than I imagined on you," Zim replied.

"You sure it doesn't have some alien chemical on it," Dib muttered. Gaz rolled her eyes at her brother, but grabbed Zim's hand and walked with him to the limo. "Zim," Dib called out, making the alien turn around. Dib's face was emotionless for a while before he ultimately gave an easy smile. "Take care of my sister."

Zim's eyes widened. Did... did Dib trust him. "Make sure to have her back by 10:00 pm, okay?"

"I will," Zim nodded.

"Oh, and Zim," Dib added, visibly wrestling with the idea, but then finally chuckled. "Try not to mess up the dress." Zim's eyes widened again as Dib went inside.

"What did that mean?" Gaz asked.

"Nothing," Zim replied, quickly diving into the limo and having the driver speed off.


	2. Zim and Gaz first date

The two drove to a very expensive looking restaurant that Zim refused to tell Gaz where. "It's a surprise," Zim grinned. Gaz rolled her eyes, but look at the alien secretly. Zim's tuxedo was tight formfitting. Zim was athletic, not overbuilt like a bodybuilder, but fit nonetheless. She glanced down and saw the huge bulge in his pants. From the naked eye, it looked about 8 inches long flaccid! In actuality, it was a lot bigger when hard, about 12 inches long. But with the tuxedo and being around Gaz, it was kind of hard to keep himself calm.

Gaz remembered last night when she was beating her high-score on Dib's laptop. She accidentally and curiously looked at Dib's private folder of Zim's species. She was dating him, might as well learn about what she got herself into. There were two folders inside the private one. One that said 'Useless facts' intrigued her as she clicked on it. Gaz was surprised to learn that Zim's sex organ was physically similar to humans, just a lot bigger. The same went for the females, although a little smaller and tighter.

Statistically, it was possible that Zim could impregnate female humans. "However," Dib wrote in the folder, "No hybrids have been recorded." Gaz simply smirked at the thought.

"If this date becomes more," she thought to herself, "We're definitely going to have fun." The purple-haired teen smirked to herself. "Thank you so much for the dress, Zim. I love it."

"I'm glad. I didn't think you would look this good on you," Zim smiled a little nervously.

"How did you get the size just right?" Gaz asked, smirking at the idea. There was only one way. He scanned her, probably using Gir, for measurements. Zim sighed.

"I guess I may have used Gir to scan you in your... sleep," Zim said quite timidly. Though majorly creepy, Gaz couldn't help but find it very funny. They arrived at a pristine restaurant, a five-star rating.

"Whoa, how are you able to afford this?" Gaz asked.

"Zim's currency is worth much more on your planet than mine. Money is no object for me," Zim smiled confidently. Gaz smirked again.

"Handsome and loaded," Gaz grinned. "I'm starting to like you more and more, Zim." Her mind danced around the idea of being with him, not just today, but for the rest of her life with kids. She continued daydreaming as they walked into the restaurant. "I like the restaurant," Gaz commented, looking at the white crystal chandelier with the shiny wooden floors. The white covered tables were occupied by wealthy men and women dressed in their finest robes. The Maitre d came to them.

"Master Zim, your table awaits." The three were escorted to a table right next to the window overlooking the harbor that was near the sea. The dazzling lights reflected off the dark water on the left side of the table and the restaurant's beautiful music on the right.

"After you, ma'am," Zim smiled, pulling the seat out for Gaz and letting her sit.

"I'm surprised you know how to be a gentleman," Gaz noticed.

"Well, I did my research about human courtship and-"

"Just take the compliment," Gaz muttered, slightly annoyed with his scientific babble. She already had enough from Dib. Zim shifted his tie with a bit of hurt pride as he sat down as well. "This is really amazing, Zim."

"Ah, but it's only the beginning of our night."

"What do you mean?"

"I have five surprises for you, my dear," Zim smiled, stretching out his long thin fingers. "The first was the limo, the second was the dress, and the third was this restaurant."

"What are the fourth and fifth?" Gaz questioned, raising an eyebrow. Zim grinned cheekily.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, now would it?" That earned a small scowl from Gaz. It was more like a pout, but Zim found it cute. Just then, the waiter came in. The two ordered their food.

"Your food will be out shortly, Mr. Zim Alan Irken," The waiter replied as he left.

"Why did you use your species as a last name?" Gaz asked. Zim shrugged.

"I was never given a middle and last name. Plus, the earthling Dib would be driven crazy by the disguise. I chose Alan as my middle name because it's close to alien."

"Which also drives Dib crazy," Gaz smirked, "But it sounds like a great name." She finished. "Besides, I think I would like the sound of being called Mrs. Irken," She thought to herself as she smiled seductively at Zim as she winked. Zim's eyes widened as his greenish skin went red. Just before The Irken could say anything, the band's leader was asking anyone willing to do a karaoke type song. "I didn't think this restaurant did karaoke." Zim thought about it for a moment before standing up and whispering to the band's leader. The leader nodded and gave the mic to Zim. Gaz's eyes widened in surprise as Zim stood there with the song of "Can't help but falling in with you." As the song started, the alien started singing just like Elvis Presley. He looked at Gaz while she was memorized by the alien's beautiful voice. Zim's species could copy the different voice patterns of anyone. A type of ventriloquism. Zim could also mimic dance moves flawlessly, but for this song he wasn't.

It went without saying that Gaz was memorized by Zim's singing. The crowd applauded him when all of a sudden the music changed again. Gaz knew this song, but it required two people to sing it. Before she knew it, Zim was on the stage, gesturing with his hand for her to come to sing with him. The two sang beautifully together, dancing under the lights. Gaz was having the time of her life. She had never felt like this before.

After the song, the two went back to their seats where their food was waiting. "I'm having a great time," Gaz said.

"So am I, human Gaz," Zim smiled, "But the next surprise will be out of this world." Gaz didn't know what to expect next, but she knew that Zim could definitely deliver. With their dinner concluded, the two paid the waiter, leaving to the limo. Suddenly, the limo started transforming into an elegant carpet.

"What the?" Gaz gasped. Zim smiled as he sat on the carpet, gesturing for Gaz's hand.

"Do you trust me?" Zim smirked. Gaz giggled and blushed at the same time. The Aladdin movie was her favorite one and the carpet, the line, and the night made her realize that Zim did more research than he let on. Gaz sat onto the carpet as it suddenly started to lift off the ground. They flew off into the night, high above the clouds. The lights of the full moon and the stars spread all over. Zim suddenly snapped and started to sing.

_(Zim) I can show you the world_.

Gaz could not believe that he was starting to sing her favorite song

_Shining, shimmering, splendid_  
_Tell me, princess, now when did_  
_You last let your heart decide?_

_I can open your eyes_  
_Take you _wonder_ by wonder_  
_Over sideways and under_  
_On a magic carpet ride_

_A whole new world_  
_A new fantastic point of view_  
_No one to tell us "No"_  
_Or where to go_  
_Or say we're only dreaming_

Gaz began to sing with him

_(Gaz) A whole new world_  
_A dazzling place I never knew_  
_But when I'm way up here_  
_It's crystal clear_  
_That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_(Zim) Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_(Gaz) Unbelievable sights_  
_Indescribable feeling_  
_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_  
_Through an endless diamond sky_ _A whole new world_

_(Zim) Don't you dare close your eyes_

_(Gaz) A hundred thousand things to see_

_(Zim) Hold your breath—it gets better_

_(Gaz) I'm like a shooting star_  
_I've come so far_  
_I can't go back to where I used to be_

_(Zim) A whole new world_

_(Gaz) Every turn a surprise_

_(Zim) With new horizons to pursue_

_(Gaz) Every moment red letter pursue_

_(Duet) I'll chase them anywhere_  
_There's time to spare Let me share this whole new world with you_

_(Zim) A whole new world_

_(Gaz) A whole new world_

_(Zim) That's where we'll be_

_(Gaz) That's where we'll be_

_(Zim) A thrilling chase_

_(Zim) A wondrous place_

_(Duet) For you and _me

By the time the song end, they arrived on the moon. "Where are we?" Gaz asked, giggling as Zim had covered her eyes.

"Wait, now open your eyes," Zim smiled, releasing them. Gaz gasped to see their location. The blue marble-sized earth contrasted with the white silent moon. The carpet suddenly changed into an early model Voot Cruiser with a press of a button.

"How are we breathing?" Gaz asked.

"The alien technology allows for the artificial gravity and oxygen," Zim proudly said. "It also allows us to step outside and walk." Zim proved his point by walking out of the Voot Cruiser and seemed perfectly fine. "Do you trust me?" Without another word, Gaz walked out to look around the moon. She saw the stars in a vibrant spectacle, dazzling their lights as comets and shoot stars darted across the endless sky. "Gaz?"

"Hmm?"

"I want to tell you something," Zim said, grasping onto both of her hands. "I... I feel as if you're my whole world, galaxy, and universe. That's why I wanted to bring you here. To show you how small your planet is. Because it's nothing compared to you." Zim sighed, "That's why I wrote the letter. To show you my appreciate- my love for you." Now, to anyone else, being told this on the first date would be highly creepy. But Gaz was so flattered. Zim let go of her hands to take off his disguise: his fake hair and contacts. His alien antenna stood proud and tall. Suddenly, Zim grabbed Gaz's waist and kissed her passionately. Shocked and surprised, Gaz slowly accepted the kiss, kissing him back with the same passion. Slowly, Zim's kissing became more enticing. Gaz loved it. Zim's kissing was gentle but passionate and very dominant. Gaz submissively kissed back, losing herself in the 30-second kiss. Gaz never expected Zim to kiss so well.

Suddenly, Zim's antenna perked up at the sound of Gaz's moans. They sounded so... slutty and shameless. They parted their kiss, panting for air. "Wow. That was amazing," Gaz gasped. "Are you sure this is your first time kissing?" Zim nervously cleared his throat. "I um... did a lot of research," He explained. Gaz smirked.

"Well, it definitely paid off," She smiled. Zim looked at his galactic watch.

"I think we should get going. I promised your father... and Dib, to bring you back at 10:00." Gaz frowned but agreed as Zim put his disguise back on. The two of them went into Zim's Voot Cruiser. They zoomed back to Earth as the vehicle changed back into the limousine that they came in. Zim opened the door for her and helped her out of the car.

"I had a great time, Zim."

"I'm glad you liked it," Zim smiled, earning a kiss on the cheek from the purple-haired teen.

"Goodnight, Zim," She said, walking into her house. Zim rubbed his kissed cheek, beaming brightly as he went back home. Gaz was practically floating off the ground as she plopped her back onto her bed. Even though she didn't have sex with Zim as she wanted, she definitely looked forward to it. Her head filled up with fantasies with Zim, especially ones that were more... restricting for her. She smiled almost dangerously as she struggled to her wet sleep.


	3. a hot second date

The next day, Gaz woke up feeling so happy about last night. Gaz spotted her phone and a mischievous smirk came to her thick lips. She grabbed it with her dainty hands and text Zim.

_Good morning, my Romeo._

She giggled a bit to herself, got dressed, and headed downstairs. She grabbed some milk and cereal when her phone vibrated in her short purple jeans and barely covered her lower cheeks. Zim replied.

_It is now, my Juliet, _(kissing emoji).

Gaz smiled as Zim sent another text.

_So, when is it appropriate to ask to go on a second date?_

_We've got all summer. So no rush. I think getting ice cream is okay, as long as I'm spending time with you _(Kissing emoji).

Zim text back.

_Well, how about we go swimming and get Ice cream? It's perfect weather for both._ That shocked Gaz a bit.

_Aren't you vulnerable to water?_

_Oh, so you have been watching me. _(Smirk face emoji) Gaz blushed just a bit. _I'm immune now like humans. I bathed in paste after my 'biggest water balloon ever' incident at elementary school. Now my skin is water-resistant because of the paste._

_How did you find out you were resistant?_

_Falling into a puddle and I didn't burn. _Gaz was excited about it.

_Awesome, when would you like to go to the beach?_

_Well, because I needed my house to look more normal, I put a swimming pool in the back of the house. And don't worry about the ice cream. Gir keeps buying some and putting in the refrigerator. _Gaz eyes perked up at this. She would be at Zim's house. Alone, relatively speaking with Gir in the house.

_I'll be over at 3:00 pm_

_Great... one more thing, Gaz... I love_ _you_. It made Gaz feel so happy to see those words. Without a second thought, she replied

_I love you too._

Suddenly, Mr. Membrane came into the kitchen and showed Gaz today's newspaper. In it, a reporter had taken a photograph of her and her new boyfriend, saying that their singing was amazing. Gaz took the newspaper and saw the article say "Gaz Membrane the daughter of the famous scientist Mr. Membrane, the well-known Goth is in a beautiful dress, singing amazingly along with her date, Zim Irken, looking so happy and clearly in love with each other. We may be seeing a future Mr. and Mrs. Irken. Hopefully, when that happens, they will use this restaurant as a venue for their wedding."

Gaz smiled, knowing that she was going to say yes when Zim popped the question up. She didn't know where they were going to be married, but she did have a place in mind now. First, though, she had to prepare for her second date with Zim.

A quick car trip later, Gaz struggled to figure out which one-piece or two-piece to wear for their second date. Maybe she could even send pictures to Zim for a bit of modeling. She smirked at the idea as she combed through the different items of clothing. Finally, she found a flimsy tightly fitted blue one-piece swimsuit with a hole in the back. She also grabbed a black two-piece bikini with string straps. She quickly walked into the dressing room that had a big three-panel full-body mirror. Gaz put on the blue one-piece. It showed off her huge perky ass wonderfully, tightly moving like a second skin. It also clung tightly to her breasts, which made the nipples visibly poke out from the inside. Even her camel toe pussy was visible. Grabbing her phone, she took a photo of herself in the mirror, throwing her hips to the side to pose. Then she took off the one piece and did the same with the black two-piece. She sent the text to Zim.

_Which one should I wear?_ Zim's alien eyes nearly bugged out when he saw the pictures.

"What is it, master?" Gir asked.

"Uh... nothing," Zim muttered. He texted her back.

_I think you look amazing in both of them. Why not get both? _So that's what Gaz did. She was in luck too since the shop deal was to buy one get one half off sale. With that, she bought the swimsuit and headed to Zim's house. Gaz could help but feel a little horny remembering her first kiss with Zim. His silver tongue was amazing, combined with his alien hands. The tongue was long and highly flexible. The thought of the feel of his hands and tongue wrapping around her breasts, nipples, groping her ass, licking her pussy, and fingering-

Gaz sighed. Just the thought alone of Zim doing anything with her was enough to make her stain her panties. Then Gaz thought about Zim's bulge when she got to his house. She couldn't tell how big it was, but she definitely wanted to know how it felt in her hands. So many things flew her head as she thought of his dick pressed against her face, how it tasted, how it would feel inside of her, and how Zim would be if he put her in a more... confined situation. Gaz shook herself awake when she found herself at the door of the Irken. Besides the damp moistness of her panties right now, she could feel the heat rising inside of her. She knocked on the door and saw Gir open it.

"Oh, hello human!" Gir announced.

"Hello, Gir," Gaz smirked a bit at the weird robot. "Where's Zim?" Then she remembered her swimsuit. "And the bathroom"?

"Oh, he's in the backyard pool on a floating thing and the toilet is right over there!" Gir excitedly announced, pointing to the room. "Hhehe, I like the bathroom," Gir said, walking away, leaving Gaz to go get dressed. Gaz went to the bathroom, putting on her black two-piece bikini. Once naked, Gaz looked in the mirror. Her nipples were hard and her pussy was still dripping wet. Her huge upper thighs did little to cover that fact. Gaz cleaned up herself with the toilet paper and put on the two-piece swimsuit. She went out of the bathroom and saw Zim in the ground pool. It was a large pool, probably fitting a thousand kids. Zim was on the inflatable raft with the inner tube. He wasn't wearing his human disguise. Gaz smiled. Zim looked nice in his human disguise, but she preferred him without it.

Then Gaz looked at the alien's body. Zim was just in swimsuit trunks and nothing else. The alien had a slim muscular figure. Gaz gulped and decided to get into the water before her pussy started dripping again. Gaz walked into the water by the stairs, swimming towards the deeper end. She stopped when her hips were underwater to hide her horniness. The left side of Zim's raft came her way. She suddenly realized that Zim was sleeping on the raft. Gaz smiled as she motherly said to Zim. "Zim, wake up, sleepyhead." The purple-haired girl only realized afterward how she said that statement. She smiled to herself, looking to the future with Zim.

"Five more minutes, sweetheart," Zim muttered sleepily "Please take care of my wood, honey." Gaz looked at Zim's entire body again

_You could just work on his morning wood._ Gaz thought to herself. She blushed a bit at the thought, glad that she was in the water to cover her 'wetness'. Gaz shook her head. She sunk lower in the water, fully covering her breasts in the water to hide her blush if possible. As much as she would like to take up that offer, Gaz wanted Zim awake for that. So she lightly moved the raft back and forth until the alien woke up. "*AHR! What?" Zim muttered sleepily. He spotted Gaz. "Oh, hey there beautiful," Zim winked, "What's an angel like you doing with a handsome devil like me." Gaz blushed again at his silver tongue.

"Well, you did offer for me to cum... I mean to come here," Gaz mumbled, mentally kicking herself at the blunder. Zim blushed a bit as well.

"I have some of those pool toys that sink to the bottom of the pool. You want to play a game. Fastest one to get the most wins." Gaz was always a competitive one. She smirked with a fire in her eyes.

"You're on." Gaz jumped out of the pool and went to the edge of the deep end of the pool. Zim swam there. The robot, Gir, started throwing the pool toys into the 12 feet deep end of the pool.

"Good job, Gir," Zim said.

"HEhee," Gir laughed. Zim jumped out of the pool. The water was dripping down his entire muscular, making a mental picture for Gaz. She blushed and bit her finger a bit.

_Damn it, he's hot. _She thought as Zim stood next to her. Gaz was still dripping water. The alien gazed a bit at how her luscious breasts and ass let the water drip and stay in certain places. "Are you ready?"

"Yep."

"On your mark, get set... um... what comes after that?" Gir asked.

"GIR!" Gaz and Zim yelled.

"GO!" Gir laughed. The two jumped into the pool. Zim looked through the water and saw Gaz's graceful body swimming through the water. He quickly picked up some of the toys, but he could see Gaz starting to pick up more. By the end of 20 seconds, the two broke the surface of the water, signaling the end of the race. Gaz jumped out first with her toys.

"Who won?" Gaz asked, knowing Zim was enjoying the sight of her breasts and ass dripping water.

"It's a tie!" Gir congratulated. "I want to play!"

"Um..."

"Don't worry," Zim eased her fear, "Gir is waterproof." With that, the robot raced to the edge.

"Cannonball!" Gir shouted as he splashed into the water and used his rocket-powered feet to propel him through the water to get the toys. "I won!" He shouted, getting the rest of the toys. Gaz giggled as Zim rolled his eyes with a smile. "What do I win?"

"You can watch your favorite TV show, Gir," Zim told him.

"YAY!" Gir shouted as he jumped out of the water and ran to the house, leaving the two alone.

"Why don't we dry off a bit," Zim suggested. Gaz nodded as they walked over to the shallow end where the towels were. Zim relaxed in a chair while Gaz sat on the towel, applying sunscreen to her body. It was pretty hot. Then she got an idea.

"Zim, could you do my back," She smiled with a bit of mischief. It felt like something out of a porno. While Gaz hoped her first time with Zim would be in his bedroom, she would be okay to do it outside if Zim wanted to. Zim glanced over and saw Gaz was on her stomach with her feet pointed directly at him, waving up and down in a swinging motion. It gave a clear view of her ass. Zim's dick started to get hard just at the sight, creating a clear tent. Normally, it was six inches flaccid, but now because of Gaz's teasing, it had hardened to eight inches. "Could you grab the sunscreen on the table?" She said, lying down as she undid her bikini top strings. "And make sure that you get my entire back." She smirked. Zim's cock was now nine inches by now. The Irken bit the bottom of his lip. Then he grinned as an idea came into his head.

"Sure," He answered. Zim carefully walked behind her field of vision to avoid any embarrassment, getting the sunscreen from the table. If Zim's plan worked, Gaz was going to get more than a massage. Zim carefully got on his knees on Gaz's right side, put the sunscreen on his hands, and applied it onto Gaz's back. She felt relaxed and horny from how Zim's Midas touch felt on her back. Both his hands and fingers delicately played along her back. Gaz gripped the ends of her towel and bit down on it trying to hide her low shameless slutty moans. She hoped Zim didn't hear, but he heard them. The fact his erection was growing to ten inches now was a sure sign of that.

Finally, Zim was done applying the sunscreen to her back, which made Gaz very horny but said. Zim grinned a bit at her face. "I'm not done yet." Before Gaz could even ask, Zim's switched his position to stand on his knees in front of Gaz's feet. He began massaging and applying the sunscreen to her feet. Gaz's mouth let out a shameless moan, despite biting the towel. "Sounds like you're enjoying yourself," Zim smirked. She only responded by releasing the towel from her mouth and giving out another moan.

"Yesss, Zim! Mmmmmm," She groaned out. "Fuck! You're amazing!" She went back to biting the towel. Ten seconds later, Zim was done. They both knew Gaz was very horny now, but Gaz didn't want the sunscreen massage to stop. She mumbled through the towel in an embarrassed nervous tone. "Zim, could you... put some sunscreen on my ass... please?"

Zim's heart pounded in its chest. "Sure," He slowly said. Gaz released the towel. She had gripped the towel so hard that her handprints were on it. She moved her hands down to undo the strings of the bikini bottom. Gravity allowed her plump wide ass to fall to the ground. Now she was fully naked with only her beautiful ass completely exposed to Zim's eyes. And very soon his hands.


	4. Looking forward to the future

Zim was starting to enjoy the view of Gaz's wet ass. The alien thought to himself. Regardless of whether Gaz was a virgin or not, Zim would always be the gentleman with her. In losing his virginity, Zim would be gentle, although looking at her wet pussy that was soaking the bottom of her bikini, Zim didn't think he would have a problem sliding his cock right in. Zim started imagining gliding his dick straight into her womb, repeatedly ramming hard on the very back wall of it. Because of Gaz's cervix, the door to her womb is blocking his way in, Zim would keep pounding at it until he fucked his way past the cervix and smashed the head of his dick against the very back wall of her womb, then Zim dick would be fully immersed inside Gaz pussy.

Zim started the sunscreen massage. Gaz gripped the towel again, letting out shameless moans. "You know, Gaz," Zim smirked, "I saw this one porno where the girl and guy were in the same situation we're in."

"You mean with the sunscreen massage turning into sex on the beach," Gaz moaned a little, "Yeah, I've seen it."

"I kind of guessed so since you did what you did earlier," Zim smirked. Gaz blushed a bit, biting her bottom lip. "But I also know how that movie ended." Gaz's eyes shot open.

The porno ended with some BDSM sex slave training, with the male actor as the Dom and the female as the Sub. There was a sequel somewhere. Zim knew that because the male character mentioned something about "Continuing your training tomorrow." He wondered if Gaz saw that part of it so he asked her.

"Um... Yesss," She moaned a bit after admitting to the question. Zim started imagining a lot of different things he would do with and to Gaz in the sex slave training. She would do this of her own free will of course, but he would definitely reward her with AND without toys. So he asked,

"Would you like to find out how the female actress felt in the movie for real?" Zim seductively whispered in her ear.

"Wha!" Gaz gasped and moaned at the same time.

"Would you like to be the sex slave that belongs only to me to use as I see fit?" Zim asked seriously. Now to anyone else, this would have gone out differently, but Gaz had already been thinking of this kind of thing. Gaz knew she was bisexual and a submissive person a long time before watching the movie. She had been wanting to experience that kind of pleasure for a while. What surprised Gaz was the idea of a master telling her in real life, making a real pledge to them to do whatever they want with her. And now, here was Zim offering an actual opportunity to be trained as a real sex slave and use her body to breed the many hybrid species he wanted. It was a lifetime opportunity to actually experience. She had no doubt the training and sex would be amazing, especially the BDSM kind.

Gaz moaned in pleasure, "Yes Zim," She hummed, "please let this masochistic slutty whore be your sex slave!" Zim was impressed with her response. Needless to say, he was very happy with her acceptance. Zim stopped his massage because he was done with the sunscreen. Gaz thought about how amazing her ass felt and wanted the same thing for her breasts.

"As a reward for your acceptance," said Zim, hissing playfully in her ear, "I'm going to make you cum, but I want you to decide how, either by spanking," He slapped her huge ass to give her small taste, "or your breasts." Gaz definitely wanted her breasts to experience the same pleasure Zim gave to her sweet thick ass.

"My breasts, make me cum with my breasts."

"Sit on your knees," Zim commanded. Gaz stood up from the towel she was laying on and rested her weight on her knees with her back facing Zim. She was still somehow oblivious to the huge erection that Zim had, but Gaz was aware that she was showing her boobs out in the air just like her ass. Gaz was glad that Zim hadn't had next-door neighbors since middle school, although Gaz wouldn't care if he did have them. She liked the idea of being watched. Zim stood on his knees behind Gaz but turned his hip away so his dick wouldn't poke her back. Zim gently grabbed Gaz's breasts, pinching her nipples with his index and middle fingers. Both his hands groped her breasts, making her release another shameless slutty moan. She loved how he caressing yet firmly gripping her massive bosom. "You know, if I had neighbors," Whispered Zim to Gaz, "they could probably see us."

"Mmm," Gaz moaned, "I'm fine with that. I like an audience." Zim continued to enjoy groping Gaz's breasts.

"As expected of a real sex slave, you want to be seen and praised by many, don't you? You also want to be used, which is what I will do for you tomorrow morning when you come over at 8 o'clock. Your sex slave training will start the second you close the front door, you understand?" Zim smirked, firmly gripping her breasts and massaging the sensitive nipples.

"Yess," Gaz hissed and moaned, "I look forward to it." Zim let go of her breasts only to pinch Gaz's breasts from both hands. He pulled on them for a while as Gaz moaned loudly. "Ohhhh fuck!" Zim let go to grope Gaz's breasts again. Slowly, the pressure in Gaz's gut started to rise as her inner muscles began to tighten. "Zim," She hastily moaned, panting hard. "I'm cumming from just having my breasts groped! I'm such a slutty whore!"

"Yes, you are," Zim seductively said, slithering her tongue into her ear. Gaz came hard onto the towel, spraying her content all over it. After she squirted, she leaned back a bit until she was resting on Zim's chest.

"That was amazing," Gaz sighed, heavily, "but why can't we start the training now?"

"Because I need to make a special collar for my special girl," Zim grinned, making Gaz smile and blush. "And," He continued, "something else that you will need both as a sex slave... and for breeding," Zim grinned almost sinisterly. Gaz tried to mirror that grin back.

"No chance of telling me what it is?" She asked. Zim used his thumb and index finger to pinch and pull her left nipple, making her moan.

"No, it would ruin the surprise, just like the fun features I'm going to put in your collar." Zim let go of her nipple. "Now, you better go home so I can start working in my lab, but first, stay right here for a moment and don't turn around until I say so." Gaz did so and Zim jumped into the pool. "Okay, you can turn around." Gaz looked at Zim in the pool.

"Why did you want me not to turn around?" Gaz asked.

"Because I don't want you to see my dick that I will be using to take both of your virginities as I train you into a sex slave and breed you with until tomorrow," Zim smirked.

"Tease," Gaz smirked seductively.

"Yes, I am," He replied with a wink. "So you might want to start heading home. The sooner I get to work in my lab, the sooner we can start your new life and training as my breeding sex slave in the morning tomorrow." Gaz stood up and turned from facing Zim so her back was facing him now. She bent over, giving Zim a good look at her ass while she picked up her bathing suit and bottoms. Then she walked into the house, naked. Gaz wanted Zim to enjoy the view a bit longer. Once inside, Gaz saw that Gir was still watching TV, completely unaware that she was naked in the house. Gaz walked past Gir and the TV to get changed in the bathroom. The little robot didn't even flinch as Gaz walked by. Soon, Gaz changed back into her regular clothes and opened the door to leave.

Once she opened the door, Gir turned his head and said, "BYE!" before looking back at the TV. The rest of the day went on uneventfully: the drive home, through dinner, taking a shower and getting into bed naked. She liked sleeping like that. Gaz couldn't stop mentally bouncing off the walls, impatient for tomorrow morning to come and imagine all the fun that Zim had planned for her. Once she pledges herself to be Zim's sex slave, the fun would never end.

Gaz pictured herself sleeping together with Zim in his bed. Zim sleeping on his left side with the right side of her face placed on his left chest while listening to the soothing sound of his heartbeat. Gaz's left hand would be on the right side of his chest while her left leg was wrapped around his. Zim would be laying on his back with just his left arms around Gaz, protectively holding her close. Gaz shook herself awake from the daydreaming. She set an alarm for 7:30 am so she could get dressed, have breakfast before heading over to Zim's house to start her new life and training.


	5. the pledge

The next morning, a minute before the alarm went off, Gaz woke up and got a text from Zim: _forget your pledge you made yesterday and what I said about how your training starts once you closed the door when inside my house because any self-respecting master or mistress would have his or her sex slave make the pledge on video after that is when I will begin your training. If I find what you say acceptable, then your training will start right after. Pledging, training, and losing your virginities will be recorded on video along with with a list of other fun "activities": 1) Masturbating wherever you are. 2) BDSM training wherever, whenever, and however I want. 3) Non-training/ just for fun, including BDSM. 4) Breeding. 5) Testing out the collar._

The message continued with a house rule. After she became his sex slave, she had to follow the rules all the time when inside his house. Some of the rules were: 1) Must take off all clothes except your collar. Zim had to give her permission to put and/or leave the clothes he wanted on. 2) Whenever he came back home, Zim expected to see her sitting on her knees with her hands on her lap, greeting him home. If she wanted, she could ask how his day was then wait to be given an order or told what to do, either training or just fun. 3) She had to refer to him as "master" at all times.

_That's it for the house rules. More may be added as your training progresses. I look forward to hearing your opinion when you pledge to me._

Gaz felt so excited and horny with everything Zim wrote, especially the house rules. She planned to follow them to the letter after she pledges again but on video. She went downstairs, ate breakfast, and quickly drove to the Irken's house. When she knocked on the door, Gir answered in his dog outfit. "Hey, Gir. Where's Zim?"

"He's in the lab waiting for you. I MADE WAFFLES!" Gir screeched happily.

"Thanks, Gir," Gaz said as she entered the house and took the elevator to the lab. Once there, Gaz saw a small round table hovering in mid-air. She could see the back of Zim's chair that he was sitting in. He said he would be waiting for her. On the floating table was a rubber collar with a D ring on it. Next to it were two test tube vials: one blue the other red.

"Stand in front of the table, now," said Zim in an authoritative tone. Gaz already started to feel horny, but it was not enough to wet her panties yet. Gaz obeyed. "As you can see, there are two vials on the table. The blue vial means you wish to have a normal relationship with me, which means it will make you forget about coming over here and having the fun we had in the swimming pool. False memories will take its place of us swimming and relaxing at the beach. The red vial contains a liquid that will clean out your anal cavity to the microscopic level. It will take away your need to excrete feces. This way, you'll enjoy my fingering, tongue-licking, and fucking inside your ass. There are other things it does."

"Whether or not you're horny," Zim continued, "your pussy will remain wet for the same duration, 24/7 for all of earth's 365 days in a year." Gaz remembered how she looked yesterday in Zim's bathroom and how she was so wet she was dripping down her thick huge thighs.

_What other things will the red vial do to my body because I'm obviously taking this one, _she thought to herself, but she allowed Zim to rant on. _So cute_.

"It will also replace your pain receptors with pleasure receptors. You will no longer have that annoying cervix, and if you take the red vial, you'll see why I will be the only one that can get you pregnant. It will also make you immune to any and all kinds of diseases. Finally, you will remain as you currently appear forever. I plan to give you pleasure as I train and use you as I see fit for a looong time," Zim smirked.

"Which brings me to the collar," He continued. "There are two main features of the collar. One, it has a stealth mode so no one can see it but me and anyone else you want. Two, it creates a hologram around you to keep up the appearances of you aging normally to everyone else but me and anyone else you choose. There are other features that I'll tell you about later. Now, make your choice Gaz. If you choose the red vial, you will never be the same again."

Gaz thought about the pros and cons. Pro: the promise of pleasure from becoming Zim's sex slave forever and the modifications that would happen to her body to help with being both a sex slave and used for breeding. Con: Gaz would stay the way her sexy body was forever while everyone else would age. The collar would make the hologram that made people think she was getting older while in reality, she wasn't... not a lot of con there. To Gaz, the pros of the red vial outweighed the cons. "I've made my decision," Gaz said.

"What is it?" asked Zim.

"The red vial," Gaz replied. Zim smiled.

"Good, now before you take it, I'll need to document this choice, including your pledge to me." Gaz heard Zim snap his finger, and out of nowhere, a metal ball robot with a camera flew right in front of her face, about 24 inches away.

"Was that there the entire time?" Gaz asked.

"Yes," Zim replied, snapping his fingers again, making the metal robot go into stealth mode. "I have plenty more, and they will record all our sexual activities. You won't know where they are, but know that they will be watching you when we have our little fun, including your pledge to me as my sex slave. Now let's get to it."

Gaz looked in the direction the little ball camera was, even though it was invisible. "I, Gaz Membrane, hereby give up my rights and status to be seen and treated as a human being, because I'm nothing but a submissive masochistic slutty whore that wants to begin her training as Zim sex slave, to be used and treated like one as he sees fit. So please! I'm begging you, Zim, take me and virginities, show me the pleasure of being your sex slave and used to breed as many hybrid human/alien baby's as you want. My life, up till this point, has been nothing but boring and dull. I want to experience something that actually makes me happy and not just from the pleasure but gives me a purpose that I want to have. Please, Zim, will you accept my pledge? I want to be so well trained that it feels good and as natural as breathing to obey you."

Zim loved the fact that Gaz actually begged for this life. He could see through the monitor in front of him, due to the back of his chair facing Gaz, that Gaz had hope of a better life in her eyes and hoped that he would accept her pledge. Zim knew he was going to enjoy training her. "I accept your pledge. Now put on your collar." Gaz put the rubber collar around her neck. It was comfortable and clung to her like a second skin. "Now that you belong to me, Gaz, what is the first house rule?" Zim asked rhetorically.

"To take off all clothes except my collar unless master gives me permission to put on certain clothing," Gaz replied, adding the 'master' part because of rule three.

"Good," Zim smirked lustfully.

"With your permission, master, could I take off my clothes in a striptease for you?" She asked with a teasing wink in her eye.

The Irken smiled. "Sure, I'll start the music for you." Zim picked a song for Gaz's striptease, but Gaz took off her sock and shoes before starting the dance. Gaz got into the rhythm, shaking her hips from left to right before taking off her shirt to reveal her black bra that barely contained her 1E breasts that defied gravity. She turned around, showing her back to the invisible ball camera and the back of Zim's chair. Gaz bent over slightly and swayed her bubble butt to the music. Her asscheeks were as big as her breasts as she lowered her pants until they came off, revealing a black g string with the back lost in between Gaz's ass cheeks. Zim smirked to himself.

_I can't wait to hotdog that ass before fucking it._ He thought. Afterward, Gaz stood straight up and turned to face the invisible ball she knew was there. Once Gaz dance down to her underwear, she used her hands to unclip her bra, making her breasts bounce free. Then Gaz turned around again to take the G-string the same way she did with the pants, fully revealing her ass and pussy. She was not wet yet, but after taking that red vial, she would be and would never stop being wet. Gaz stood up again, turned to face Zim's chair and the invisible camera, showing her baby smooth hairless pussy. Suddenly, the music stopped.

"Too bad there is no stripper pole, master because I would have loved to see your pleased look with a fully erect dick in my view when I grind the pole against my pussy in between my ass and tits.

"Oh, I got a pole for you," Zim smirked seductively, making Gaz blush, "But I like your idea too. First, you will drink the red vial." Once Gaz grabbed the red vial off the table, both the table and the blue vial vaporized. Before she drank it, Gaz smiled,

"Goodbye old dull boring life and hello one full of pleasure and sex." Gaz drank the red liquid and felt a soft warm pleasing flush go through her entire body. Then, as fast as it came, Gaz didn't feel horny but could feel her pussy dripping wet, running droplets down her thicc thighs.

"Are you to begin your training and lose your virginities, Gaz?" Zim asked.

"Yes Master, I'm here to serve you." Gaz humbly answered. Zim's chair turned around, making Gaz gasp in surprise.


	6. Round 1

Gaz was amazingly shocked at how big Zim's dick was. 12 inches long and three inches wide of Irken meat stood proud and take but his balls were literally the size of a baseball. In addition, Zim was hairless everywhere. Zim grabbed the base of his dick with his left and raised it up, pointing it at an angle. Gaz came out of her shock just in time for her to hear an order from Zim. "Walk to me on all fours and then sit on your knees with your face directly under my dick." Gaz obeyed. Once she was in the position, Zim rested his dick on her face. She was amazed at how big, warm and hard Zim's dick was and how erotic it smelled. Now all that was left was to find out Zim's dick and cum tasted as erotic as it smelled. Zim grabbed the base of his dick and started rubbing it all over Gaz's right face cheek. "Feels, good, doesn't it?" Zim smirked, rubbing his dick on the left side.

"Yes, master, and you smell amazing," Gaz purred.

"That's my natural body odor, and I took a shower before sending that text to you. I wanted to be ready for your special day today," Zim replied.

"I don't deserve such a wonderful master like you," Gaz said with gratitude.

"And I'm glad that the girl I fell in love with was born to be such a natural submissive slutty whore of a sex slave, with such a thicc body," Zim grinned, reaching down and slapping her ass. Gaz felt happy being praised by her master as Zim lightly dick slapped Gaz's face repeatedly. Gaz let out shameless slutty whore-like moans after each slap. Zim continued, "Who thinks *Slap, Gaz moaned* she was born a human being *Slap, Gaz moaned* but has been living a lie *Slap, Gaz moaned* until now, by accepting what she truly is *Slap, Gaz moaned* when giving up her rights *Slap, Gaz moaned* as the human being she thought she was *Slap, Gaz moaned* and I'm glad you're mine." Gaz panted heavily.

"Yes master," She said breathily as she got dick slapped again, "Mmmm. Thank you for reminding me *Slap* Mmm of what I am, which is *Slap* Mmmmm what I was born to be. *Slap* Mmmm." Zim stopped dick slapping her.

"Good, Now show me how you love having me as your master by using your hands, mouth, and tongue on my dick and balls. But no blowjobs yet. I will let you know when I say you can, and I will tell you how to do it," Zim conditioned.

"Yes, master, thank you." Gaz was excited to know the trifecta of Zim's body. She already knew how erotic his natural body odor is. Next, it was time to taste how erotic his dick was. Gaz had no doubt it tasted just as good as it smelled, including his cum. She was looking forward to tasting, swallowing, and feeling how warm it is on and insider her. Zim let go of his dick, placing the left hand on the left armrest. Gaz placed her hand on Zim's dick, holding the base of his dick. Gaz moved backward until his dick wasn't on her face anymore. Now she was at the tip of his long dick an inch away from her lips, and Gaz couldn't wait to finally taste it. She gave the tip a chaste kiss and moaned from the taste.

"Mmmm," Gaz thought to herself, "I knew it would taste as erotic as it smelled." Every lick and kiss made Gaz moaned. She licked under the head then placed her right hand under his balls, gently fondling them as she raised Zim's dick until it was at the angle he had before. Gaz started randomly switching between kisses and licks on the underside and sides of his shaft as she lowered her head further down the shaft. As she did this, she needed to raise Zim's dick higher when going further down until reaching her left hand, making Zim's dick point to the ceiling. She still fondled his large balls when she stopped kissing and licking to move her left hand up his cock until it stopped at around the six-inch mark. Gaz began to give Zim a soft handjob, from the six-inch mark to the head of his penis, using her tongue to lick Zim's dick from bottom to the six-inch mark. For a minute, Gaz continued doing this until she moved her mouth to suck on Zim's right large testicle while fondling his left one with her right hand. Her other hand went up and down all of Zim's dick, continuing the handjob.

As a minute of this passed, Zim said, "You can stop now, Gaz, because now it's time for you to learn how to give some great head." Gaz did stop as ordered, letting go of Zim's balls and lowering his dick. She moved her head back so the tip was an inch away from her lips. Gaz looked up at Zim. Her eyes and smile showing clear blissfully happy submissive obedience. Zim grinned in pleasure. "You know, I have all the knowledge of how to give the best blowjob and sex in general downloaded in my head," He simpered, "Don't worry about gagging. The red vial takes away your gag reflex. Don't deep throat from the start. I want you to slowly enjoy every piece of my meat."

Gaz placed her hands on Zim's muscularly lean thighs. She could barely cover his dick's head with her plump lips. She didn't need to tighten her lips due to Zim's huge size; it was already tight as it was. "You look great with a cock in your mouth," Zim hissed with a smile. "If I could make an example of how tight your mouth is, it would be like putting your feet in a comfortable nice tight pair of shoes." Gaz hummed a thank out from the compliment. Zim patted her head like a domestic animal. Gaz gave another pleasurable muffled moan. Zim put his right hand back on armrest. "You're welcome. Now, get to work." Gaz mentally laughed at his joke then began to suck on the head, obeying Zim's instructions and letting out the cutest muffled moan from Zim's tasty dick.

_I feel at home_, the new slut thought to herself as her heart leaped at the huge pulsing jerks his cock would make. It filled her tight mouth perfectly snug, slipping right into its home. It felt good in her hand, between her breasts, her ass and her thighs while pressed firmly underneath her pussy and, of course, she could only imagine how it felt inside her pussy and ass. Gaz knew her new life of eternal pleasure as Zim's sex slave is, and will be, indescribably amazing. And the invisible metal video camera ball would document every part of it. She could imagine them looking at her breasts to film the bounce of her bosom as she slowly jerked her mouth onto the head of Zim's dick. Or how they could zoom in on her huge bubble ass and her never-ending wet pussy. It could even be right in front of her, getting her face and the rest of his dick while she sucked tightly around it, licking up her drool that dripped off of it.

After blowing just the head for 30 seconds, Gaz slowly engulfed one inch of Zim's dick into her mouth. She planned to keep adding a new inch into her mouth every 30 seconds until she deep throated the whole thing. Thanks to no more gag reflex, nothing was stopping her. Gaz moaned desirously around his dick, slowly tugging at the loose skin with the tiny up and down jerks she made. Her left hand grazed the veiny lower surface as her half-lidded eyes looked up at her new master. She licked and lathered her tongue against the massive pole. She loved the taste of cock. She slowly got to three-inch. Her womb clamped down on itself in frantic beats, wanting to release its juices just from giving head, although her master hadn't cum yet. _I'm... I'm cumming! _She mentally screamed. _I'm sorry Master, but I'm going to cum!_ Once Gaz put four inches of Zim's cock in her mouth, she squirted onto the floor, rolling her eyes up at the buzzing pleasure racking through her body. After the orgasm, Gaz still had Zim's dick in her mouth. Her eyes became pouty as her face saddened at the fact she came without Zim's permission. But Zim smiled gently.

"It's okay Gaz. You can cum as many times as you want whenever it happens because today is your special day." Zim patted her head, causing Gaz to moan with delight, having another small orgasm. Her eyes rolled up again as she squeezed her juices out onto the floor like a spray bottle. After the last orgasm, Gaz went back to blowing her Master. Soon, Gaz was at 11 inches but Zim told her to stop. "Gaz, I want to tell you something important but keep your mouth where it is." Gaz obeyed, loving the fact she could keep the long meat rod in her tight mouth to work her throat and mouth. "After the blowjob, I want you to wait for me in my bedroom because I need to make another important vial for you. Also, after you take in my entire cock, I want you to take a moment and enjoy the feeling of it in your mouth like you are now. You will have accomplished your goal. Now, back to blowing."

Gaz obeyed, slowly bobbing her head while swallowing his dick down her throat. _I'll drink any vial you make so I can better serve you as a sex slave, Master,_ she thought to herself. Gaz finally swallowed the last inch, accomplishing the goal of taking Zim's 12-inch dick into her mouth. She paused to enjoy the hot stretching feel of his cock completely snug inside of her throat and mouth. Her throat had a clear bulge at the Irken's size. Just when she was about to continue blowing him, Zim said, "When I tell you that I'm going to cum, I want your mouth to have my entire cock inside, got it?" Gaz blinked a yes. "Good girl," Zim smiled with a pat of her head. Gaz withdrew her small mouth to the six-inch mark and began bobbing her head down his thick green member. Her eyes fixed one Zim's while her plump full lips softly dragged up and down the member. The veiny rod glided beautifully into her supple mouth. She'd choke a bit when inserting all 12-inches into her mouth then hum like a purring cat when retreating. Her pussy clamped hard on itself at the heat generated from it.

"Mmmmmm," She moaned, noisily slurping up the trails of wet drool coming down from the corners of her mouth. She picked up the pace and speedily bounced her head on his dick, yearning for his sweet cum. For two minutes this went on before Zim grunted through gnashed teeth, "I'm going to cum." Gaz plunged her mouth balls deep down Zim's cock. Zim blasted his cum into her mouth. The taste of apple juice flavored cum filled her happy throat. Gaz gleefully gulped down every drop. Zim smiled as he patted her head. Ten seconds after drinking all of his cum, Gaz thought to herself, _This was a yummy breakfast. I which I could just live entirely off his cum like a real sex slave should. _But Gaz was in for a surprise later on. Gaz slowly pulled out, sucking up every drop of cum as she went. She gave Zim's dick tip a chaste kiss. The hulking mass was still as hard as they first started.

"You did well, Gaz. Now go up to my room and wait for me there," Zim smiled.

"Yes, master." Gaz got up and walked towards the elevator. She purposely swayed her huge round ass with every strut in her step, knowing that Zim's eyes were fixed on her. Once Gaz was out of sight, Zim got to work on a new vial.


	7. Pussy licking fun before Round 2 and 3

Once the elevator reached ground level, Gaz got out and said, "I can't believe I'm an actual sex slave now. I'll be having sex with Master's delicious meaty cock, bred by his tasty cum, and used as he sees fit. I'm so happy." She jumped a bit when she saw Gir watching TV to her left. He didn't hear what Gaz said, but Gaz knew someday Gir would see her naked because of the house rule. Maybe even while Zim was training her or just having sex for fun. So might as well see her naked now.

Gaz walked over to Gir but didn't stand in front of the TV. "Gir, could you tell me where the Master's room is, please?" She asked with a smirk. Gir looked a bit to his right and saw Gaz naked and wearing her sex slave collar. Her nipples forever erect and her pussy forever wet with juices stopping just at mid-thigh. Gir pointed to the room upstairs then continued looking at the TV.

"You're Zim's sex slave now?" The small robot asked. Zim must have told Gir about this, or Gir figured out why Gaz looked like a slut. Gaz didn't care either way.

"Yes, I am," Gaz replied. Gir smiled. "So you'll be seeing me coming around when Master wants to train me or just have fun sex." Still smiling, Gir said,

"Be what makes you happy."

"I am, Gir. I really am," Gaz replied. Gir continued with his cartoon marathon while Gaz walked upstairs and finally walked towards Zim's room. As she walked in, Gaz saw a beautiful pink heart-shaped bed with a pink curtain around it. "Has Zim had this bed the entire time he's been on Earth? Has he been waiting for this day or did he just put this here for me?" She would have to ask when he comes up. Gaz slightly bent over the bed, touching the soft cloud-like mattress. "Oh my god"! These sheets are so comfortable. I can't wait to be fucked and cuddle with Zim in it," She smirked almost in a giddy way. Gaz walked over to Zim's bathroom. The bedroom was bare and so was the bathroom. The bare essentials were the only thing in there. Gaz saw Zim used the same kind of mouthwash to get rid of tastes in the mouth. The huge ass slut could still taste the cum she swallowed. Gaz thought Zim wouldn't mind if she used the mouthwash. She wanted the kissing to be special on this special day.

Gaz went back to the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed, waiting eagerly for her Master. Ten minutes passed before Zim walked in with a green color vial in hand. Gaz immediately stared at her Master's big hefty cock, mentally drooling like her pussy was. "What is that vial going to do?" She asked.

"When I told you that you will remain the way you are after taking the red vial, it included your hymen being repaired. So the green vial takes negates that from happening. Your body will never go raw from sex, and you can cum and keep cumming no matter what. At any point you feel physically exhausted from sex as normal humans do, this vial will allow your body to still be able to cum," Zim said.

Zim gave Gaz the vial. She drank it and spread her legs for Zim to see. "I'm ready, master," She said surly. Zim flashed a grin, hungrily glaring into his new submissive slave. He got on his knees in front of her pussy and began licking her. Zim's tongue began to swirl in Gaz's inside. "Ohhhhh," She moaned shamelessly. "Your tongue is incredible, master." Gaz proved her point by her wobbly legs. She felt back onto the bed, but Zim kept licking her out. His long alien tongue drove deep into her tasty cunt. Gaz squealed. Her eyes rolling back as the pleasure raced through her like a shot of heroin. Within a minute, her body convulsed as she came. Gaz squirted at Zim's face as he continued sucking her out.

After her climax, Zim told her to move up on the bed. The slave did, spreading her legs wide open for Zim. The alien got onto the bed and lean over Gaz. His left hand on Gaz's right shoulder. He used his right hand to aim his dick firmly against the entrance of her honeypot. He placed his right hand on Gaz's left shoulder and slowly inserted his dick inside. He moved carefully, grunting at the tight vice as Gaz moaned more, "It's so big," She softly moaned. There would be time for her to cry out loudly, but this time both of them were tender. Zim's dick pressed against Gaz's hymen.

"This is it, Gaz," Zim said in the soberest tone. Gaz smiled and nodded her consent. Zim pushed an inch passed, breaking her hymen. Instead of pain, Gaz squirted in unknown pleasure. Zim waited for Gaz to recuperate. Gaz's tongue hung out of her plump lips on the left side of her mouth. The girl vigorously nodded her head for more. Zim slowly thrust in and out of Gaz's tight natch.

"Ah, yes, soooo good," Gaz moaned. She enjoyed her first time being taken from a massive dick like the one Zim has. Zim's hands groped Gaz's mammoth soft breast. He squeezed her nipples between his middle and ring fingers. Gaz's back arched into Zim's chest in a gasp. Zim bent over and kissed Gaz. His hips gently plopped against her thick ass and thighs. He rolled her breasts in his hands, softly fucking her. "Ooooh, it feels good," She cried softly. Her voice sung like a soft violin. She felt so happy. From Zim admitting his feelings for her to losing her virginity to Zim on a heart-shaped bed as his sex slave. "Ooooh," Gaz's moan was cut off by Zim's dominating lips. His tongue drove deep into her mouth. Zim's hips continued sticking his dick into her flaming pussy.

After half a minute into the kiss, Zim stopped kissing her. His slow tender insertions became harder and deeper. The alien's dick drove into her cavern. "Oooohh fuck," Gaz gasped. Her head fell back with her eyes shut tight. Zim gently forced more of his dick into Gaz until the halfway mark. He stopped then kept fucking her with only half of his dick inside her. Gaz moaned, "Are you AH! Enjoying your slave's pussy Oooo, master?"

Zim grinned, "I'm enjoying it just as much as your mouth." Gaz's stomach fluttered with happiness. It was her goal and purpose now to let the master enjoy the use of her body. "Tell me how badly you want the rest of my dick," Zim grinned.

"Ahh!" I'm happy Ah! To be fucked silly Ohhhh shit by you, master," Gaz gasped between moans. "Even with just Ahh the head. Please! Fuck me with your entire cock! Ohh gods! I want it balls deep inside of me, Master." Zim stopped his hips. He slowly inserted the rest of his dick inside her. The wet cave clamping snuggly around him like a glove. "Ohhh!" Gaz felt every new inch with the joy of a child and the pleasure of a blissed-out bitch.

Suddenly, Zim's penis head hit the back of her womb. Gaz gasped. So this was what Zim meant by ridding her of her 'annoying cervix.' Zim grinned, "There, All twelve inches inside you." The alien patted her bulging stomach. He gave a small thrust inside her and smirked at Gaz's whining moan.

Gaz grinned like a happy lunatic. Her smiling opened mouth emitted low throaty laughs and her half-lidded eyes danced around their eye sockets. Zim watched as Gaz's head rolled back and her body went limp. Zim slowly moved his dick as it hit the very back of her womb. Gaz's lazy eyes looked down at the bulge tenting in her stomach. Twenty seconds later, Zim picked up his pace. He slowly increased his thrusts. Leaning over and kissing her, Zim's tongue spun around inside Gaz's moaning mouth. Gaz's eyes rolled up as she grunted with each thrust.

Zim suddenly growled, "I'm going to cum."

"Yes, please Master! Let's cum together." Fill my womb with your delicious cum!" Her wail caused Zim to give one last thrust as they came at the same time. Gaz's eyes rolled up and her body shook and tensed all over. The warmth of Zim's cum could fill a pint of milk. Zim's hips pressed snuggly against Gaz's thick ones, staying balls deep into her warm pussy. She soon recovered after cumming and felt Zim's dick still fully erect and hard inside her. The head of his cock pressed firmly against the very back of her cum filled womb. Gaz saw Zim's gentle smile but also a furrow of his brow and a possessive dominance to his demeanor. "How are you still hard after cumming twice?" She asked.

"Males of my species can stay hard as long as we want and cum any amount we choose. That's why our balls are bigger," Zim grinned, leaning forward towards her sweaty face, "And I don't plan going soft until after I fuck and cum inside your ass." He pulled out his dick, watching cum spew out of Gaz's freshly used virgin pussy like a faucet. "Another feature the collar has is it can stop you from getting pregnant by me, no matter how much I cum inside you. It can also make you so fertile that you would get pregnant the instant I cum inside your pussy." Then in a clear firm order, Zim said, "Now turn around and put your ass up and your face down to the pillows."

Gaz happily obeyed, "Yes master." Once in the position, Zim enjoyed the view of Gaz's magnificent ass and what he planned on doing with it next. He placed his cock right between Gaz's asscheeks and hot dogged between the sweet warm balls of flesh. Then he grabbed her hips and moved his hips slowly. "Mmmm," Gaz moaned in pleasure, "Oh, Master, I've always wanted to experience hot dogging a cock with my ass." Gaz gripped the sheets and kept her face looking forward at the pillows and the headboard.

"And I bet I'm not the only guy in school that's wanted to do this ass, including fucking it," Zim smirked. Gaz's body tingled as Zim's hot rod rubbed against her buttcheeks. She could feel the Master enjoying himself, adding to her overwhelming delight in her heart. A sudden slap sent a shiver down her spine.

"Well, no one could ever radiate such a powerful and dominant presence that demands complete obedience like you, Master," Gaz moaned.

Zim gave a sinister grin, "Damn right." Zim began hot dogged Gaz's lovely massive ass. The feel of her submission allured Zim like a bee to pollen. "You're my slave now," He hissed. His hands grabbed her asscheeks. He gripped the milky warm flesh. It molded so well in his hands, jiggly, round, soft, all the perfect feelings. With a lick of his lips, he squished her cheeks together on his dick. After another thirty seconds, Zim let go of her ass. Gripping his foot-long dick, he aimed the head at her asshole. He heard her gasp when he pressed against it. The hole winked at his dick, opening and closing tightly around the front part. Zim's hands, still on her thick hips, felt her tremble under his hands. Zim grinned widely, "Ready to have your third hole filled balls deep in cock."

Gaz looked back, smirking as she swayed her hips left and right. The little horny tease wanted to be fucked relentlessly. "Yes, Master," She said breathily. Zim slowly inserted his member inside of her. Inches gradually sunk into Gaz's constrictive hole. "Ohhhhh fuck," Gaz moaned gladly. Zim's member spread her wide, caused her pussy to drip more of his cum down her legs, and made her spit drool out her moaning pouty lips. Once balls deep in Gaz's ass, Zim's dick was in the same depth as he was in her pussy.

Zim moved his hand back to Gaz's hips and started fucking her slowly. "Oooooo," Gaz moaned as Zim went faster. The Irken grinned, enjoying every bounce and jiggle of Gaz's ass. Gaz's ass laughed and danced like vibrations of a guitar. It bounced nicely like a pornstars when being fucked from behind. In fact, thanks to the many invisible recording video camera balls, Gaz was practically a pornstar. Zim's lips curled up. He always fantasized fucking a pornstar and now he was doing it with her first performance of having her virginities taken.

Zim halted his hips. While Gaz's face was planted on the pillows and her ass high in the air, Zim grabbed her wrists and pulled her back. Her front raised up, causing her boobs to dangle down like massive water balloons. Her breasts bounced free. "Your ass is amazing," Zim grinned, "and it's just as tight as your mouth and pussy.

Gaz replied in shameless pleasure, "I'm happy that you're enjoying the use of my body, Master. Oh, fuck! Your cock feels good."

Suddenly, Zim's face twisted and strained. His hips pumped her ass faster as he pulled her wrist back further, raising her body torso higher. "I'm going to cum inside you, Gaz," Zim grunted.

"Me too Master," cried Gaz, "I'm going to cum too! Please unload everything in my virgin ass!" They both came at the same time. Gaz's eyes rolled up as the gurgling sound of Zim's thick cum entered her ass. Her head rolled back at the convulsing pulse of Zim's thick member. She felt the warmth spread from her ass and belly to her whole body. Delirious set emotions rattled her brain as she rolled her tongue out and let it dangle there. After unloading the same amount of cum in her ass as he had in her mouth and pussy, Zim released her wrist. Gaz's upper body collapsed to the bed with her face down and her ass up, unconscious. Zim pulled out and smirked at the sight of his cum spewing out of Gaz's freshly used virgin ass.

After the last of his cum spewed out, Zim let his hard dick go soft, drooping down to six inches, then he moved under the covers with Gaz on his left. He wrapped his left hand around Gaz, pulling her closer to cuddle. A minute later, Gaz's eyes returned to normal and saw she was in bed with Zim, cuddling like she fantasized after sex. Well, almost. Gaz placed her hand on the right side of Zim's chest, wrapping her left leg over his, and then She placed her face on his chest. Now they were cuddling like she fantasized. "You were incredible, Master," Gaz said.

"And so were you, Gaz," replied Zim. Then he kissed the top of Gaz's head, making her feel so happy as she drifted off to sleep. Zim saw her relaxed breathing and looked up at the ceiling. "Zim, you are _The_ Irken," He thought to himself with a much bigger ego than his dick


	8. it's going to be a Gireat day

When Gaz awoke, it was 5:27 pm. She looked at her new Master, Zim. It was all surreal to her. Calling him Master filled a certain hole in her soul... and pussy. She wouldn't have it any other way. Even his sleeping face looked so handsome, powerful, and dominant. The slut felt her thighs shift a bit from getting turned on as her pussy, though a little turned on she decided to get a few more minutes of sleep. The bed was so comfortable and cuddling with Zim made Gaz happier than ever as she drifted to sleep.

A few seconds later, Zim woke up and smiled at Gaz. His new girlfriend/sex slave/porn star looked so content with the choices she made. A wide smile was planted on her face. It seemed surreal to Zim, but he wouldn't have it any other way. His smile turned to a smug. He knew that he was going to enjoy training Gaz and using her body as he see's fit would be a wonderful pleasure to both of them. But for now, that could wait until tomorrow.

Once 5:30 pm rolled around, the two both woke up and looked at each other. Zim smiled as he talked smoothly, "This is a sight I'm going to enjoy waking up to."

Gaz blushed, "Well, I'm enjoying waking up to a handsome devil with a smooth-talking silver tongue." Gaz's pussy tightened when Zim licked his lips with his long tongue.

"And you would know from experience," Zim grinned. He flicked his tongue in the air a few times like a snake before putting it back in his mouth. He winked at the human's red face.

Gaz blushed, "Like I said, a smooth handsome devil with a silver tongue." They needed to part soon though. Gaz looked at the clock knowing that Dib would come over if she didn't get home soon. Zim didn't care if Dib came and saw them cuddling and naked in bed, but today was still Gaz's special day. However, when she came back tomorrow, his plans for Gaz's desired training and treatment would begin. Gaz got out of bed. Her legs weak and trembling a bit as she got out. "See you tomorrow for my training, Master." Gaz walked towards the door. Her bubbly round ass jiggled and wagged at her master while juices still dripped down her inner thick thigh.

"Gir will have your clothes in the living room," Zim replied. "Even though I would hate to see you go but love to watch you leave." Gaz smiled as she left the room and went to the living room. A smiling Gir held her clothes folded in his hands for her.

"Thank you Gir," Gaz said as she took the clothes and sweetly kissed his metal forehead. She got dressed, left the house, and got in the car. Once Gaz arrived home and before heading inside, Gaz wondered how to activate the stealth mode. In hindsight, she should have asked but was lost in the euphoria of becoming Zim's sex slave and serving him.

Suddenly, Gaz heard something like rocket boosters heading her way. She spun her head to the side view mirror and saw Gir. "Gir, what are you doing here?" asked Gaz as the robot got landed next to the driver's side of the car. Gaz got out of the car.

Gir smiled, "Zim told me to tell you how to put the collar in stealth mode. Just say 'Collar stealth mode'. Then it will ask who you want to see your body and the collar, like everyone on Earth for example. It won't affect the master or me. Master will have a biiiiiiiiiggggg reward for you tomorrow that will work with the collar. He calls it your sex slave outfit. He says it will look great on you."

Gaz was glad for the message because she didn't want to take the collar off. She giggled like a school girl when she heard about the outfit. "Thank you, Gir," She said. Gaz looked at the side view mirror. "Collar Stealth mode on for everyone on Earth." The collar vanished from sight.

Then Gaz heard Gir ask, "Can I get another kiss for doing a good job?"

Gaz smiled, "Of course you can. Come here you cute handsome robot." She picked up Gir and kissed his metal forehead again. After putting Gir down, the robot waved his hand and launched into the air and flew into the house. Gaz got into her car and drove off.

The purple-haired teen arrived at the house and jumped out of the car. Gaz walked inside seeing her dad cooking and Dib watching TV in the living room. Gaz blew a sigh of relief as she jumped over the couch and sat by Dib. She grabbed her handheld video game on the nightstand beside the couch. Dib's eyes gazed at his favorite Mysterious Mysteries TV Show. Today's segment seemed like it was about proof of a chupacabra. Gaz rolled her eyes as she played her game until 6:00 pm when it was time for dinner. Their dad made goulash and green peas. As Gaz ate her goulash and moved around the peas with her fork. Her wide smile and half-lidded eyes stared on into nothing. Mr. Membrane and Dib looked at each other with a nod. She was obviously thinking about Zim. They weren't aware of how much with Zim she did. She was now her immortal sex slave to be treated however Zim thought best. She sighed, gazing at the peas, "I never noticed how the peas are the same green color as Zim." Dib looked at the peas. She was right but simply shrugged. Their dad was too busy thinking about what to make for dinner tomorrow to hear them.

After dinner, Dib went back to the TV and Mr. Membrane went to his experiments. Gaz simply went to take a shower before bed. She walked up the stairs and once in the bathroom, she locked the door. She saw in the mirror the collar was still in stealth mode. Then it dawned on Gaz that "everyone on Earth" included her as well. "Collar," She said, "Collar stealth mode off for me." The collar reappeared. She loved how it looked, just like Zim and Gir do.

Gaz took her clothes off, but she didn't take a shower just yet. She did some poses, presenting fat perky ass out in one pose and her bouncy boobs in another. "How can I serve you, Master?" She pretended to speak to Zim, "Would you like to hot dog my ass again, Master?" She stuck her backside out with plump pouty lips. "Did you enjoy using my body like a mere sex toy, Master? I know I did." Gaz giggled and got into the clear glass shower and turned on the warm water.

Gaz washed her hair and used body wash but left her soaked ass and tits for last. She tenderly groped her ass while lathering the body wash, enjoying the feel of the water and bubbles on her ass and breasts. Even after rinsing it off, Gaz wasn't done with the shower yet. She sat on her butt directly under the stream of the shower head spraying water on her face and gravity-defying boobs. She put her legs in an M-position. Gaz imagined Zim ordering her to masturbate. The sex-crazed slut drooled at the promise of a cum shower by her master. Gaz put her left hand on her breast the same way Zim did. Her right hand slid down over her core and began fingering her pussy. She masturbated while images of Zim showering her with his thick tasty cum flooded her mind.

Minutes later, Gaz came, squirting all over her hands. "Whew, what a rush," She sighed, deciding her backside could use a cum shower. Gaz moved so the water poured on her butt and pussy. She was on her knees and placed herself face-down ass-up. Her mind flooded with memories of Zim fucking her virgin ass. The warm water felt good against Gaz's tight little asshole, heating butt thoroughly. Soon, she decided it was time to get out. She stood back up, shut the water off, and dried herself off. Gaz giggled at the sensual thoughts in her head, how she loved the freedom under Zim's rule. The sensation of Zim's dick slapping her face gave her a tingle of delight. As Gaz dried herself off and wrapped her towel around her, she walked down the hallway with the towel barely containing her bosom and the swell of her ass. "Next time," the TV said as Gaz overheard it from the Living Room, "on mysterious mystery's, we explore the different variations of a succubus." Gaz rolled her eyes, releasing a small chuckle from her mouth as she reached her room, took off the towel, and got into bed. She couldn't wait to see what Zim had planned for tomorrow.

As Gaz woke up, excitement boiled over inside of her when she looked at her text from Zim. _Come over after breakfast with a bag of all your clothes, including underwear. I will tell you the reason why when you get here._-Zim.

Gaz immediately stuffed a duffle bag of things, opened her bedroom window to the backyard, and tossed frantically the duffle bag onto a tree's branch. It was close to the ground so she wouldn't have to stretch for it. Fortunately, it didn't make a loud noise that woke up Dib or her dad. After that, Gaz headed downstairs for breakfast. Once there, Gaz saw Dib watching TV while her Dad was at work. A plate of hot steaming pancakes sat on the table. She quickly sat down, ate, and raced out the back to grab her duffle back and drive off in her car. She probably broke several speed laws, but she was thrilled about the clothes that Gir said last night. She wondered how the clothes would go along with the collar to complete her sex slave outfit.

After Gaz got to Zim's house, she got out of her car, duffle bag in hand, and knocked on the door. Gir opened the door, "Zim said you don't have to knock anymore. when you are ordered to come over. Bring your clothes to the lab after putting on the outfit. Oh! Master also made a new vial for you."

"Thank you, Gir," Gaz replied. She walked in the house and obeyed rule number 1: Get naked with exception of the collar. After she did so, she looked down at the little metal child and asked, "Where are my outfits?" Gir opened the top of his head and pulled out a pair of black leather shoulder-length gloves in his right hand and a pair of black leather thigh-high stockings in the other. Gaz realized at that moment that her breasts, dripping pussy, and ass would be on full display at all times. But they would be completely available for Zim to use whenever he wanted in an instant. "Master is so practical," She thought to herself. Then she grabbed the stockings and gloves form Gir. Gir suddenly reached further into his head and grabbed a white vial and a note.

"He also left you this note," Gir added. As Gaz put on the stocking and gloves on the couch, she grabbed the note and white vial.

She read the note, _The way you look at me with love in your eyes both as your boyfriend and Master makes me so happy that I made this vial to physically turn your irises into valentine hearts shapes and change the color from black to pink, without changing your eyesight, of course. And your appetite will change. You'll be able to live off of the cum you swallow. The human food won't satisfy your new hunger, only the savory taste, and substance of cum. You can still eat and drink human stuff, but it won't fill you. I know that you'll enjoy that. After taking the vial, put our gloves and stockings on and then bring your clothes down to my lab. Remember to give Gir a reward for delivering my message._

Gaz giggled. A new diet, a new outfit, together it completed her sex slave outfit. "Gir, Zim said thanks for delivering his message. He wants to reward you by modeling for you in my outfit. Would you like that?"

"Yes!" the robot smiled. Gaz drank the vial and put the note on the couch, grabbing stockings and gloves on.

"If I'm going to model, I need to do it right. So I'm going to change in the bathroom," Gaz said. She went to the bathroom, sat on the toilet, and put the gloves and stockings. She grabbed some toilet paper to wipe the juices dripping down her thigh and pussy. Once Gaz stood up, her pussy juices flowed down again and stopped just at her stockings. Gaz looked in the mirror, spinning around with a smirk. She slapped her bubbly as she said, "Showtime."

Gaz opened the door just enough to peek outside. "Are you ready for the show Gir?"

"Yes!" the robot answered. Gaz opened the door and walked past Gir, stopping just before entering the open kitchen and turning back around. Gaz jiggled her ass while Gir was behind her and confidently bounced her boobs with each step when facing him.

"So Gir, how do I look?"

"Like a real sex slave," Gir clapped, "And that was an amazing show." Gaz smiled from the compliment.

"Well, I'm going to see Master now," Gaz said. Bending over, Gaz went to pick up her bag and took a long time getting back up. Just to let Gir get a good look at her bouncy ass. After Gaz stood up, she walked by the couch again, knowing Gir was still watching, and went into the elevator, waving at Gir who waved back. Gaz gave a wink and blew a kiss, making Gir smile more before Gaz vanished down the elevator towards Zim's lab.

Zim was sitting naked in his chair when Gaz came to the lab. His fully hard 12-inch dick bounced with happiness to see Gaz. "Do you have any emotional attachment to the bag?" Zim asked.

"No Master," Answered Gaz.

"Good, put it in the tub over there." Zim pointed to his right, "Then press that green button and it will allow the collar to make the hologram of your clothes. Of course, it will also disintegrate your clothes as well." She knew the consequences, but Gaz happily put her clothes in the tub and pressed the button. As the bag vanished with a vaporizing beam, Gaz heard Zim turn around in his chair to face his computer screen with Gir on it. "Gir, could you go get groceries for me. You will be given another reward."

"Yay!" Gir replied happily, then took off.

Zim turned his chair around again and stood up, looking at Gaz. "Let's go to the living room," He grinned. Gaz happily obeyed.

As they got into the living room, Zim sat on the couch, turning on the TV then giving Gaz an order, "Give me a boob job with those big soft boobs of yours.

Gaz smiled, "Yes Master." She stood in front of Zim then kneeling down and standing on her knees. Gaz placed his thick long dick between her breasts then slowly stroked her soft balloons against his veiny dick.

Without so much as a glimp away from the TV, Zim put his hands behind his back, completely easing any tension in his body. The plush sauna of Gaz's fleshy tits relaxed him. "Mmm, your boobs feel amazing, Gaz."

Gaz grinned widely at her Master's enjoyment. "Thank you, Master. I'm glad to be of service to you."

"This is the life, isn't it, Gaz?"

"Yes," Gaz giggled, "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Me neither." After a minute of Gaz's warm boob job, a thought crept into Gaz's head. _Master's big, warm, delicious, hard dick feels so good in between my breasts. It looks completely happy like Master is. I'm so glad to provide him service._

Two minutes later, Zim grunted and gritted his teeth. "Gaz, lean your head back, open your mouth wide with your tongue out and close your eyes. I'm going to cum." Gaz did as she was instructed, but not before seeing so much cum spewing out of Zim's cock. The Irken's cum landed only on Gaz's face and breasts, completing her pornstar look. She was completely bukkaked with some cum landing on her gloves. Gaz opened her eyes and looked at her Master. She felt his massive dick still in between her breasts, hard and thick as Gaz sat down on the cold lab floor.

"How do I look, Master?" Gaz asked.

Zim enjoyed his cum covered sex slave's look. "Beautiful." Gaz blushed at the compliment. "And as you know some masters or mistresses either train sex slaves so they can only be pleased by their masters or mistresses. I know you would love being used by someone else other than me, especially a lot of them. Which is why I made the vials for you, not just for my own benefit but for yours as well. You can go out and enjoy sex with anyone you want if you feel like it. But only after our training session is done."

Gaz was surprised but happy by Master's selflessness. Out of the corner of Zim's right eye, he could see Gir coming back. "I already have someone in mind that would love to fuck you as much as me, and he's coming back with the groceries," Zim said. Gaz's eyes widened, but a smile came to her face. "It's to make up for all the years I blamed him for some of the things I did."

"I live to serve and to be used as you see fit, Master," Gaz bowed her head. Just then, the front door opened, making Zim and Gaz look at Gir entering the house. Gir saw both of them naked and Gaz's cum covered face and breasts dripped down her hourglass body as she stood on her knees. Her hands held her white covered breasts together around Zim's dick snugly between them. Gir noticed Gaz's seductive eyes winked at him for some unknown reason.

"Gaz," Zim said, "Why don't you go take a shower and get ready."

"Yes, Master," Gaz let Zim's dick go from their fleshy pillow, stood up, and headed to Zim's room.

"Gir, put the groceries away and head down to my lab. I made you a gift you'll like with a note," Zim smirked. Gir did so and hummed his way down to the lab, wondering why Gaz gave him that look. And what did Master have for him?

"I hope it's a nice present," Giggled the robot. When he got to the lab, Gir saw a six-inch-long, two-inch-wide metallic dildo similar to his own body. Next to it was a note that Gir read aloud.

_Dear Gir, _"Hey, that's me!" _I have made you this dildo that will attach to your lower body where humans' dicks are. I have filled it with my cum that I modified to be infertile but self-replicating. For your first time, I have it set to three orgasms before shutting down. Don't worry, I will fix that tomorrow so it will stay hard for as long as you want. Until then, I set it to unload a maximum of a pint of milk_. "Mmmm, I like milk." _The reason for the shutdown mechanism is because Dib might come over if Gaz is here for too long. Lastly, this dildo is not metal but made like a regular dildo; it can also vibrate when you want it to. Thanks to a powerful magnet, it can only be taken off by you. I made it look metal to blend with your body. Sometimes a sex slave's training requires other partners, depending on what the Master/Mistress wants. And I know you would like to fuck Gaz. She wants to be fucked by you, too. This is why I made you this dildo. It also means that I not only want you to be her first of many men and women to have sex with her but also to help me train her as a sex slave. So, I'm offering her to you as an apology for the cruelty I've done to you over the years. Enjoy yourself."_

"Hurray!" Gir screeched, putting the note inside his head and slapping the fake dildo on. He took the elevator to Zim's room and sat on the edge of the heart-shaped bed, hearing the shower running while he waited excitedly. A few minutes later, Gir heard Gaz getting out of the shower and opening the door. There Gaz stood in the doorway, wearing her sex slave outfit, gazing sexily at Gir as she raised her left arm straight up in the air and placed it on the door frame. Gaz placed her right hand on her right hip, smirking like a devilish succubus.

"Are you ready to have a good time, Gir?" Gaz asked breathily. Gir nodded. "Good, me too."


End file.
